Einn
by Koyuki17
Summary: 'Kau bukan Halilintar, benar kan' Sebuah pertanyaan itu menjadi awal dari teretasnya kisah milik Halilintar, teman sekamar Gempa di asrama. Hanyalah seulas senyum dari sosok beriris merah yang menjawab tanya Gempa itu. Apakah yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik sosok Halilintar yang begitu penyendiri? One shot, AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll


' _Satu' adalah poros yang kita miliki_

 _Kau dan aku, yang telah lama bersama_

 _Sebelum satu ingatan tercipta_

 _Sebelum cahaya menghapus mimpi pertama_

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Einn © Koyuki17

 _Malam itu Halilintar kembali memimpikan hal yang sama. Ia berada di kedalaman air, cukup jauh dari permukaan dimana cahaya mulai merambati riak-riak air sampai menyentuh jemari tangannya. Anehnya, ia tetap bisa bernapas di sana, walaupun kedua telinganya tak bisa mendengar apapun selain riak air di sekitarnya. Lalu ia akan menyaksikan seseorang selain dirinya yang juga berada di dalam air, tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang menekuk. Sosok itu selalu sama, seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa, kedua tangan Halilintar selalu ingin menggapainya._

 _Lalu Halilintar pun bangun, dengan tubuh yang basah oleh peluh._

Pagi itu, Halilintar baru saja beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung menyadari secarik kertas di mejanya. Tertulis dengan jelas di sana:

 _Jangan lupa, bersikaplah baik pada Gempa!_

 _-T-_

Sebuah pesan itu membuat Halilintar berdecak pelan sembari mengamankan kertas itu sebelum Gempa, teman sekamar barunya di asrama, melihatnya. Halilintar membuka laci mejanya dan mendapati bercarik kertas yang berisi beragam pesan singkat. Semua pesan itu selalu sama, berasal dari orang yang sama, disimpan di atas menjanya seolah supaya terus dilihatnya setiap pagi.

"Halilintar..?" Sebuah panggilan pelan dari Gempa sukses membuat Halilintar terlonjak dan menutup laci meja dengan tergesa.

Kedua matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok Gempa, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kembali, ia menyadari bahwa Gempa sedang mengamatinya dengan lekat, seolah telah tahu ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Baru saja Halilintar hendak buka suara tapi Gempa langsung menyela.

"Yuk siap-siap berangkat Hali, nanti terlambat." Gempa hanya berkata demikian sembari tersenyum seperti biasanya.

 _Halilintar sekarang terbiasa dengan keberadaan Gempa. Ia tentunya tidak keberatan dengan hadirnya Gempa, terlebih ketika melihat tingkah lakunya yang teramat santun dan dewasa untuk remaja seusia mereka. Mungkin hanyalah tatapan mata Gempa, yang seringkali membuatnya risau. Sepasang iris keemasan yang tidak hanya memandangi sosok luarnya, tapi seolah telah menelisik terlalu jauh ke dalam dirinya. Dan kembali barusan, Gempa melihatnya dengan tatapan demikian._

 _Dalam hati, Halilintar mulai menerka-nerka. Nampaknya, kali ini pun orang yang bersamanya akan menjauh darinya, cepat atau lambat._

-Einn-

"Bagaimana Gempa? Kalau kamu ngga betah, pindah saja ke kamarku! Bertiga pun tak apa, justru tambah orang tambah seru!"

Gempa tak habis pikir jika Gopal, teman sekelasnya itu akan terus giat dalam membujuknya untuk pindah ke kamarnya. Baru dua minggu ia bersekolah di SMP dan asrama ini, jadi rasanya aneh jika ia pindah kamar lagi. Terlebih jika ia tidak bermasalah dengan kamar yang dihuninya saat ini.

"Terima kasih Gopal, tapi aku betah kok..." Gempa pun menolak tawaran itu, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Gempa.. dengar, menurut informan terpercaya kelas VIII B..."

Lanjutan dari cerita itu tak lagi Gempa dengarkan, pasalnya ia sudah khatam mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang mengenai Halilintar. Apakah itu mengenai perkelahian yang membuat Halilintar dikeluarkan dari sekolah, mengenai sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak mempunyai teman seorang pun. Tapi boleh dibilang, ada satu pandangan orang-orang tentang Halilintar yang menarik atensi Gempa sehingga ia mulai sering memperhatikan Halilintar.

 _Sejenak, Gempa kembali mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, juga bersurai gelap sepertinya (namun agak berantakan). Sepasang iris ruby itu hanya memandanginya datar, juga ketika mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, tak ada penekanan nada ketika ia bicara, statis kalau boleh dibilang. Gempa langsung mengerti bahwa teman barunya itu, Halilintar, adalah sosok yang lebih damai dalam kehidupan soliternya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir, apa mereka bisa akrab nantinya._

 _Walaupun ia baru bersama dengan Halilintar dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat, tapi ia mencoba menyusun satu demi satu makna dibalik sikap teman barunya itu, hingga ia bisa melihat bagaimana sosok Halilintar dalam benaknya._

-Einn-

Hari ini Gempa merasakan bahwa pembicaraan orang-orang tentang Halilintar telah melewati batas. Seperti hari ini, ketika hampir seisi sekolah mengetahui tentang keributan yang terjadi di jam pertama istirahat.

"Kalian tadi melihatnya? Halilintar kelas VIII B tadi hampir bertengkar dengan kakak kelas lagi!" Sahut salah seorang teman sekelas Gempa.

"Wah, untung pak guru datang. Kalau tidak.. kalian tahu sendiri kan Halilintar itu..."

BRAKK

Sebelum Gopal, yang baru saja menimpali sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Gempa terlebih dulu menggebrak meja. Seketika atensi Gopal dan beberapa teman Gempa di kelas VIII D langsung tertuju padanya.

Gempa pun beranjak pergi, ia memutuskan untuk menengok sebentar ke kelas Halilintar saat jam istirahat kedua. Lalu Gempa mendapati teman sekamarnya itu hanya terdiam di bangkunya sembari memainkan game di ponselnya, jelas-jelas tengah mengacuhkan pembicaraan orang-orang tentangnya. Akhirnya atas ajakan dari Gempa, mereka berdua menyepi di taman sekolah.

"Gempa... ngga apa-apa kalau terus begini...?" Tiba-tiba terdengar Halilintar bertanya padanya, sembari masih sibuk memainkan game di ponselnya. "Kamu nanti bisa dijauhi orang-orang juga kalau terus seperti ini.."

Gempa hanya menjawab santai, "kalau begitu ya biar saja Hali, aku percaya kalau orang-orang salah menilai tentangmu."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, dan Gempa pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Halilintar. Ia menarik topi hitam dan merahnya, menutupi raut wajahnya yang bereaksi atas perkataan Gempa barusan. Gempa hanya tersenyum, ia tak meminta lebih untuk jawaban dari temannya itu.

-Einn-

Kedua iris keemasannya melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul empat sore, lalu sesuai dengan kebiasaan yang telah Gempa pelajari maka sebentar lagi Halilintar akan beranjak dari kamar. Tak berselang lama, Halilintar pun meraih topi hitam dengan aksen merah miliknya lalu melakukan beberapa peregangan.

"Lari sore lagi Hali?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada ramahnya.

Halilintar menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman, yang berari 'iya'. Lalu sebelum Halilintar membuka pintu, Gempa memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Hali..! ah.. bukan.." Lalu Gempa terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan hal yang telah lama ingin ia katakan. "Kamu yang sekarang.. bukan Halilintar.. benar kan?"

Halilintar jelas-jelas terkejut bukan main, membuat Gempa menyadari bahwa dugaannya selama ini benar. Perlahan, Halilintar membalikkan badannya, lalu ia pun tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya, sedikit aneh memang. Tapi temannya itu tahu, bahwa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Halilintar.

"Gempa... sudah tahu ya..." Terdengar suara yang menyahut, namun bukan lagi dengan nada statis yang biasanya.

 _Gempa sebenarnya sudah merasakan kehadiran selain Halilintar selama ini di dekatnya. Bukanlah kepribadian lain yang disebut oleh orang-orang, Halilintar bukanlah seseorang yang bipolar. Karena Gempa kadangkali melihat 'sosok' itu di luar tubuh Halilintar. Ia bisa langsung mengetahui kalau dia dan Halilintar terikat oleh sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih dari yang bisa dipikirkan olehnya._

-Einn-

Hari itu juga, Gempa pun mengetahui kemana Halilintar biasanya berlari setiap sore. Cukup jauh memang dari asrama, tapi Gempa menikmati sebuah pemandangan baru yang membuatnya rileks. Mereka berdua kini duduk di tepi sungai yang dangkal dan berair cukup jernih. Lalu mereka pun mulai memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Tempatnya asyik kan? Sayang Hali ngga pernah ajak siapapun ke sini..." Ujar 'Halilintar' sembari tersenyum pada Gempa.

Gempa pun menganggukkan kepala lalu bertanya "Kalau boleh tahu... namamu.. siapa?" Rasanya aneh jika tetap memanggilnya Halilintar.

"Taufan! Kau tahu Gempa, ini pertama kalinya ada yang tahu siapa namaku." Sahut Taufan sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di _dalam_ sana?" Gempa masih penasaran, pasalnya baru kali ini dia melihat situasi seperti ini.

"Aku sudah lama bersama dengannyaGempa. Lagipula, aku dan Halilintar memiliki _asal_ yang sama. Jadi ngga apa-apa dong." Mendengar itu, Gempa sedikit kebingungan, tapi Taufan kini mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Taufan pun mulai bercerita semua hal tentang Halilintar. Ya, tanpa rasa sungkan ataupun ragu. Dari pandangan Gempa, Taufan benar-benar pribadi yang bertolak belakang dengan Halilintar. Taufan begitu aktif dan bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya, terkadang polos dan murah senyum, maka tak heran jika orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai kepribadian Halilintar yang lain. Dari yang dirasakan Gempa, Taufan nampaknya bukan lagi mengenal sosok Halilintar, _ia selalu bersama dengannya di sepanjang waktu miliknya_.

"Kau tahu Gempa, Hali itu terlalu penyendiri, ia suliiit sekali untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan orang lain." Lanjut Taufan "Jadi... aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya berteman dengan yang lain.. tiba-tiba saja aku bisa masuk ke sini.. tapi..."

"Semua justru... menjauh dari Halilintar...?" Tebak Gempa dengan suara pelan. Bisa dibayangkan jika orang-orang pasti langsung menganggap ada yang aneh dengan Halilintar.

"Aku waktu itu masih belum mengerti, jadi aku beberapa kali mencoba. Tapi pada akhirnya.. semua selalu berakhir buruk."

Gempa tetap mendengarkan, ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa Taufan melakukan hal yang salah. Tindakan Taufan murni karena alasan yang teramat sedehana, hanya ingin Halilintar untuk berteman dengan orang lain, tak lebih dari itu.

"Karena salahku bukan... Hali jadi tidak punya teman..?" Kini, suara Taufan mulai bergetar, Gempa pun bisa melihat bahwa Taufan benar-benar menangis. "Kadang-kadang, jika perkataan orang-orang telah kelewatan, aku yang mengambil alih. Walau sedikit, aku ingin dia tak lagi mendengarnya... Cuma hal ini saja yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.."

Kedua tangan Gempa kini mulai menepuk bahu yang gemetar itu. Ia berusaha menenangkan Taufan yang masih menangis. "Taufan, ngga apa-apa, kau tidak salah.."

 _Lalu sejenak, Gempa merasakan sesuatu seiring dengan ia yang menepuk bahu Taufan. Beberapa suara dan kilasan asing yang pasti berasal dari ingatan Taufan: suara di dalam air, juga ingatan samar dimana ada tangisan bayi._

' _Begitu ya, Taufan. Kau memang terikat dengan Halilintar.' Ujarnya dalam hati._

 _Guratan takdir telah memutuskan hadirnya mereka berdua bersama, Gempa kini menyadari hal itu._

"Taufan, hei.. kau dengar?" Gempa kini mulai mencoba mengalihkan atensi Taufan yang masih sedikit terisak. "Aku juga.. dulu pernah mengalami hal mirip dengan yang Hali. Aku pernah dijauhi oleh orang-orang, tapi justru karena hal ini sekarang aku bisa menemukan Taufan."

Gempa mulai mengingat bagaimana terkadang intuisi tajamnya juga membuatnya ketakukan. Ia yang bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang. Tapi ia yang sekarang juga ingin menjadi sosok yang bisa menolong orang lain, karena ia tak ingin melihat orang yang baik seperti Halilintar terus sendirian.

"Karena itu.. aku bisa sedikit memahami apa yang Hali rasakan.. Jadi aku pun ingin menjadi temannya..." Ucapan dari Gempa itu sukses membuat Taufan mendengarkan. "Aku tak akan membiarkan dia sendirian.. jadi sekarang sudah tak apa-apa."

"Yang barusan... Gempa janji..?" Tanya Taufan.

"Ya, aku janji Taufan.." Ulang Gempa sekali lagi. Lalu dilihatnya Taufan tersenyum senang.

-Einn-

Halilintar merasa banyak perubahan yang terjadi dari kesehariannya yang semula begitu sepi. Semua terjadi setelah ia bangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah bersama dengan Gempa di tepi sungai, tempat dimana ia seringkali menyepi. Ia tak ingat kapan ia mengajak Gempa ke tempat ini, juga kenapa ia merasa kedua matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Tapi Halilintar tahu apa yang mungkin baru saja terjadi. 'Dia' lagi-lagi muncul.

"Tadi... aku bersikap aneh ya.. Gempa?" Tanya Halilintar pelan sembari masih menyeka kedua matanya.

"Ngga kok Hali..." Jawab Gempa sembari tersenyum, namun ia tak berkata lebih dari itu.

 _Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa Halilintar sadari, ia telah meninggalkan sebuah dunia mungil yang telah lama ditinggalinya. Semua karena bantuan Gempa._

Halilintar kini mulai terbiasa, ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya maka bukan lagi ruangan kosong yang ia temui. Seperti hari ini misalnya, ketika ia baru saja pulang ke asrama dan mendapati Gempa, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menyambutnya dengan sebuah keributan kecil.

Hari itu memang hari ulang tahun Halilintar, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan dari teman-temannya. Mereka akhir-akhir ini sering berkumpul bersama untuk belajar bersama (karena Hali sebenarnya cukup mahir dalam pelajaran eksakta) Gempa-lah yang mengajak mereka. Mungkin kejutan yang sangat sederhana, dimana ada kue tart kecil dan nyala lilin. Tapi ini semua cukup membuat Halilintar menarik topinya ke bawah, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Halilintar mendapat sepasang sepatu kets baru sebagai hadiah dari semua temannya itu. Tapi ia keheranan ketika ia mendapati sebuah bingkisan kecil di dalam kotak sepatunya.

"Gempa.. ini.. untuk siapa?" Tanya Halilintar ketika ia membuka bingkisan kecil itu dan mengambil sebuah kalung dengan hiasan berlekuk berwarna perak yang mirip seperti pusaran angin.

"Untuk Taufan..." Jawab Gempa.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Halilintar mengetahui nama itu "Untuk _'dia'_ ya?"

"Ya.. karena aku sudah berjanji padanya.." Ujar Gempa.

-Einn-

"Taufan itu siapa..?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan Halilintar saat pulang ke rumahnya segera membuat sang ayah terkejut.

"Halilintar tahu tentang Taufan dari mana?"

"Itu.. dulu ayah dan ibu sempat menyebut nama Taufan. Tapi aku lupa untuk menanyakannya.." Halilintar pun mencoba memberikan alasan itu. Tak mungkin ia berkata kalau Taufan menghantuinya saat ini dan ia mengetahui nama itu dari teman sekamarnya di asrama.

Ayah Halilintar pun hanya menjawab, "Tunggu di sini sebentar". Lalu pria paruh baya itu pun pergi dan tak lama, kembali dengan sebuah buku album lama.

"Ayah rasa, sekarang tidak apa-apa kalau Halilintar tahu. Ibumu juga sudah jarang menangis lagi" Jemari tangan besar milik sang ayah pun mulai membuka album itu.

Iris ruby milik Halilintar pun tertuju pada foto-foto yang asing baginya, foto sewaktu ia masih bayi nampaknya. Tapi ia pun melihat bahwa ia tak sendirian dalam foto itu. Ada sosok bayi lainnya, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Halilintar, tapi tubuhnya lebih mungil dan kurus. Halilintar pun terdiam, pikirannya mulai mencerna apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Taufan itu... saudara kembarku, ya?" Tanya Halilintar pelan, yang dijawab oleh anggukan sang ayah.

"Kamu waktu itu masih sangat kecil, pasti tak ingat." Ayahnya mulai bercerita.

Taufan terlahir dengan tubuh yang tidak berkembang baik seperti Halilintar. Mereka berdua kembar identik, tapi sewaktu lahir, Taufan lebih kecil darinya. Mereka terus bersama sampai umur 6 bulan, ketika pada akhirnya keluarga kecilnya harus kehilangan Taufan.

"Ibumu terus bersedih setelah Taufan tak ada." Lanjut ayah "Jadi ayah kira lebih baik untuk menceritakannya saat kau sudah besar, dan ketika ibumu sudah menerima semuanya"

Sekarang, sudah hampir empat belas tahun berlalu dan akhirnya Halilintar mengetahuinya. Ia kini mengerti, siapa yang selama ini repot-repot menuliskan pesan singkat setiap harinya, bersikeras memintanya untuk berteman dan berbaur dengan yang lain. Taufan selama ini terus di sampingnya, menunggu sampai Halilintar menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

" _Taufan, kau masih bisa mendengarku?"_

' _Maafkan aku, jika baru sekarang aku baru mengatahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Jangan khawatir, aku.. tak lagi sendirian..'_

Halilintar mungkin tak bisa melihat, namun sosok Taufan masih berada di sampingnya. Taufan mencoba menahan tangisnya, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum sembari tak henti-hentinya bersyukur. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, saudara satu-satunya itu membalas sebuah penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun.

-Einn-

 _Malam itu, Taufan segera tahu bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk berada di sini. Halilintar telah memiliki teman sekarang, dan saudaranya telah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Halilintar telah tertidur semenjak rebah di kasurnya, mungkin karena terlalu banyak hal yang diketahuinya hari ini. Taufan pun ikut berbaring di samping saudaranya itu, kedua netranya memandang tangan Halilintar yang terbuka._

 _Aku mungkin hanyalah kilat dalam waktu milikmu_

 _Namun dalam interval dimana kita bersama_

 _Kuharap kau kembali merangkai makna_

 _Atas poros dimana kita terhubung_

 _Awal dimana kita ada_

 _Taufan pun menggenggam tangan Halilintar, mengulang kembali ingatan satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat bersama dengan Halilintar. Dulu, tangan Halilintarlah yang seringkali menggenggam tangan Taufan yang lebih mungil, memberikan rasa hangat pada tubuh ringkihnya. Sebuah pesan pun tersalurkan lewat genggaman tangan itu: mereka memiliki satu sama lain, selalu bersama sejak buaian sang ibu belum menyentuh keduanya. Karena itulah, sekarang sedikit sulit rasanya untuk melepaskan semua ini begitu saja._

" _Terimakasih Hali...Jangan lupakan aku ya.." Bisik Taufan sembari mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya di sana semakin samar. Tapi yang terus terbayang dalam benaknya adalah wajah Halilintar yang tertidur di sampingnya, nostalgia rasa hangat dari genggaman kedua tangan mereka._

 _Seulas senyum pun mengantarkan Taufan pada sebuah mimpi panjang._

-Fin-

 **A/N: Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca sampai akhiir.. ini hanyalah sedikit coretan cerita lama.**

 **Einn di sini aku ambil dari bahasa icelandic, yang berarti 'satu' (mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini sering mendengarkan soundtrack anime dengan bahasa itu)**

 **PmW mungkin akan slow update, berhubung banyaknya tugas minggu depan (semeter akhir itu lumayan juga yaa)**

 **Akhir kata: sampai jumpa lagii~ ^_^**


End file.
